Waxy oils, preferably waxy petroleum oils, more preferably waxy lube or specialty oil, such as transformer, refrigerator, electrical, white oil, etc., which have been dewaxed by means of conventional solvent dewaxing process or catalytic dewaxing processes in most instances contain residual quantities of wax. Lube oils are typically dewaxed to a pour point of about -3.degree. C. to -15.degree. C., while speciality oils require even lower pour points (e.g., for transformer oil -39.degree. C. maximum). The wax is detrimental to the oil as it can impart haze to the oil, detracting from its visual appeal, but, more importantly, the presence of residual wax can impair performance, especially at low temperatures. Traditionally, waxy oils are deeply dewaxed so as to minimize the quantity of residual wax present in the final dewaxed oil product. This deep dewaxing, be it by solvent dewaxing or catalytic dewaxing, has associated with it not insignificant cost and throughput disadvantages due to the necessity of conducting the conventional dewaxing process, be it solvent dewaxing or catalytic dewaxing, under severe conditions.